The invention relates to an automated system or apparatus for changing fluid in a vehicle, especially the engine oil in a vehicle. In one aspect, the vehicle is parked in a parking lot and identified by a robotic system either at the request of the vehicle owner, a timing or calendar device, or a remote sensor signal of the condition of the existing engine oil. Once identified, a robotic device moves into position near the vehicle, inserts a tube into an existing valve in the oil pan drain plug, removes the oil, and then replaces the oil. The robotic device contains reservoirs for used oil and one or more types of clean engine oil. A payment system and account database monitors the oil change activity and charges the vehicle owner or customer for the service through the use of a host computer. The system conveniently changes the engine oil while the customer is away from the vehicle. In another aspect, the invention relates to an oil drain plug that can be used in conjunction with the automated system or apparatus. This oil drain plug is used to put the oil in the vehicle in fluid communication with a robotic or other system for automating the removal of spent or used oil and/or its replacement with fresh oil. The oil drain plug can include a hollow internal conduit that is controlled by insertion of a drain arm on the robotic system once correctly positioned near the vehicle.
Routine vehicle maintenance, such as an oil change, requires taking time to visit an establishment and then waiting. For most individuals, this is not considered an entertaining or desirable aspect of using a motor vehicle. Systems that can perform the maintenance automatically and while the vehicle owner is not operating the vehicle would be advantageous in relieving the owner of both visiting an establishment and waiting for the service to be completed.